The present invention relates to a data archive system.
As a related art of the present technical field, JP-A-2008-287828 can be cited. In JP-A-2008-287828, there is a description that “In the present invention, by storing an inventory process in starting up in a non-volatile memory mounted on an auto-loader, unless a magnetic tape magazine is discharged, the inventory process of the next time and onward is substituted for reading the magnetic tape information from the non-volatile memory, the inventory process beyond necessity is saved, and thereby an auto-loader capable of suppressing and reducing an adverse effect can be manufactured.”
Also, in JP-A-2014-078287, there is a description that “One disk in a disk storage container is made a management disk, and file information for data base is written. When the data base of a server device cannot be used, the file information is read from the management disk, and the data base is reconstructed. The file information of the management disk is updated when the disk storage container is replaced, or at every predetermined period of time. The management disk is stored in a slit positioned farthest from a memory reproducing unit. The management disk is easily distinguished from other disks by providing a bar code for example.”